The dawn of hope
by Arakanga
Summary: Takes place after Defiance, rating TM, full summary inside. The Pillars aren´t healed yet and the Dimension one has caused that someone was moved to Nosgoth. Who´s she and how can she help Raziel?
1. Prologue

I don´t own anything of Legacy of Kain. That´s a surprise, huh:-)

Summary : The new empire begins. The Pillars aren´t healed yet and Kain seeks how to do it. The Pillar of Dimension was corrupted so badly that someone has been moved from her world to Nosgoth. Can she help Raziel to get back to the real world? And what would that mean for Kain? Would he with her help restore the balance?

Genre : Mystery/Fantasy/Romance...and a bit of Horror too. You´ll see :-D.

**Prologue**

Darkness was devouring him. There was no escape, no way out of this realm of eclipse. He was levitating in the dark sea of oblivion...he felt so weak...

And in this dark world, where he was forced to be, here were a thousands of souls that Soul Reaver has taken since it was made...souls that HE has taken...

They were flying around him, whispering words of misery, of pain. The acid green light was enclosing them; their faces wried with an evil smiles...they were trying to discourage him, to end his enternal fight. His fiery eyes closed, he tried to ignore the voices of his victims...

"Raziel...redeemer...how it comes you ended here...in this hell, where you send us to..."

"You´ll be prisoned here forever, Raziel...time doesn´t mean anything in here..."

"Redeemer...let go...your defiance is useless...let go..."

"Surrender, demon...as the time flows, you´ll become one of us...why that reluctance?"

Raziel. The redeemer of Nosgoth. The messiah. They called him many names. But why? Just to torture him, to tell him that when he saved Nosgoth, he doomed himself. Forever.

And when he wanted to let everything go, suddenly, like a pure daylight, the kind voice spoke to him.

"No. Don´t give up, Raziel. This is not where your destiny leads to..."

His eyes opened. Panting, Raziel tried to find out who said it. But no one was in sight. Was it just an ilusion?

"Who are you?" he asked, hoping that it wasn´t just another dream.

"You will be free soon, Raziel...the day of redemption is nearing...I can promise you that..."

And with that, the voice faded, leaving him alone. But the souls weren´t taunting him anymore; like they realized that he won´t join them. He felt their hate, their anger. However, he didn´t know what to think. _Should I trust that voice? Isn´t it just another way how to torture me?_ And altrough he was afraid to believe it, he felt the presence of something new...of hope.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that was the prologue. Sorry for mistakes (I´m writing this to every fiction of mine), but I´m Czech and my English isn´t something I would call "good". Anyway, review it please. If you like it, the next chapter is gonna be here soon :).


	2. The other world

**Chapter one : The other world**

"Daera!"

The young woman turned around, her long black hair flying in the wind. Her hand was gripping firmly the magical rod with a violet crystal on it´s top. You coul tell by her appearance she loved the violet color; her clothes, her lips and the strange sign on her forehead, all these things were violet. Her pale skin was glistening in the moonlight.

Her look fell on the old man, who called her.

"What is it this time, Ljorn? I hoped that my duties are done for today," she snapped, frowning.

He sighed. "I´m sorry, Daera, I know you´d like to have a break, but-"

"But what! I´m really tired, you know, I can´t even remember when I slept for the last time! Oh, and by the way, I owe something my sister. I promised her I´ll be at home tonight."

"Yes, I understand you, but we´re expecting another storm."

Daera just stared at him, not knowing what to say. Finally, she spoke. "When! And where? We have just finished the repairing of Cathedral...the last week was a complete disaster. Two houses completely destroyed, tens of deads...it can´t get any worse." she sighed, running hand trough her raven hair.

"It _can_ be worse, believe me. It will be much bigger and stronger than we could ever imagine. And what is even worse is the fact that we don´t know the location already and _it is dated to tomorrow,_" Ljorn remarked, giving an emphasis on the last five words.

"You´re kidding. How is that possible? Three storms in one week!"

"Yes. Please, Daera..." he whispered, looking right to her eyes, "...we need you to teach every wizard in this city how to summon the flame circles. And they had to learn it until the morning comes. I know it´s really advanced spell, " he added quickly, seeing her taking breath to tell him it´s impossible, "but you have to give it a try. You know this spell has destroyed the last storm."

She looked at the ground and mumbled reluctantly, "As you wish, Ljorn. But I´m doing this only for you. Understand?"

"Sure. Thank you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her younger sister, Cissia was expecing her when Daera entered the house where the two of them lived together.

"You are late again." she remarked, with a slight smirk. The symbol on her forehead glistened with a green blaze.

Daera smiled sadly. "Yes...look, Cissia, I´m sorry, but I have to go to Citadel, I´ve got some duties to do. But you, "she winked at her, " you are going with me. I´ll need somebody to help me."

"Alright. And what are we going to do?" the younger woman said, picking up her own rod which looked like a wried tree. On it´s top was a crystal too, the only difference was that this one was green. It had to have this colour, because Cissia was learning the nature magic. She liked to call herself soon-to-be-a-druid.

"We have to teach our dear magician colleagues the Hell´s circle spell."

"That´s not something I would call an easy task. You know that it isn´t something every of them can manage to do."

"Yes, it isn´t...but wait, I have to ask you for something." Daera mumbled.

Her sister gave her a confused look. "Yes?"

"Look, I know you feel like you have to help the Order to destroy these tornados, but..." She sighed. "It´s just...we´re expecting another one tomorrow and I don´t want you to be there...please, stay in some place that is safe and help the wounded. Would you do that for me?"

Cissia frowned. "Why? Why can´t I just go there and help you?"

Daera put her hands on her sister´s shoulders. "Because you are-"

"-too young for that! I´m only three years younger than you, Daera! It´s not like I am a child!"

" I know. But try to understand me, I´m really worried about you, since-"

"-since our parents were killed by the first storm." Cissia finished the sentence in a soft voice."Alright. I will do it, but only if they will not call for me. Fine?"

"Fine."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, this was the first chapter. Hope you´ll review it. I´m sorry it took so long but I had an acceptance test for a gymnasium so I had to learn instead of writing. But the next chapter will be longer than this one, I promise! Anyway, I hope you liked it.

Oh, and by the way, if you´d like to know how Daera looks like, you can see my illustration (right now I´m working on another one, I´ll make some illustrations for every chapter). You can find the links for my pictures in my profile, or I´ll post them after the chapter they were from. Yes, I´m not too good in drawing, but I hope you´ll check it out.

So here´s the link for the picture of Daera : http/arakanga.wz.cz/Daeras.jpg

And thanks for all the reviews!


End file.
